


Heather

by luvisblind



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, This will be angsty, i don’t make the rules, it only gets sadder, lo siento
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvisblind/pseuds/luvisblind
Summary: Sad Cordelia POV
Relationships: Dr. Charlotte/Cordelia (Falsettos), Trina/Mendel Weisenbachfeld, Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Kudos: 14





	1. Part 1

PART 1  
I sit on the window ledge. The sun streams in and shines onto my sketchbook where I’m doodling flowers. The apartment feels empty this morning. Charlotte is out doing nurse stuff today. Well, not really nurse stuff. It’s just college classes, but she’s going to be the best doctor there is. But tonight, Charlotte and I are going to our best friend, Marvin’s birthday party. This might finally be the night I can tell Charlotte how I feel.   
I’ve been crushing on Charlotte since I moved in with her. My best friend Whizzer wants me to go for it, but I’m afraid she’s gonna hate me. But I’m going to face my fear and hope she feels the same way.  
I get dressed. I put on my favorite t-shirt. A v-neck with roller skates on it, that shows a hint of cleavage, but nothing too dirty. It’s perfect. I tie up my strawberry blonde hair into a braid. I roll up the cuffs of my jeans and lace up my lucky converse. They’re pink, with Hello Kitty on the sides. I do my makeup. I make myself look as natural as possible, but put on red lipstick. Finally, I take off my contacts and get my glasses. I don’t need them, but they pull the outfit together. I’m ready.  
Whizzer pops in at around 7 o’clock. He looks me up and down and nods.  
“I taught you well.” His smirk, as adorable as it is, can’t hide his nerves. He’s got a suit and tie on, which he almost never does.  
“You sure dressed to impress too, Mr. Brown.” He rolls his eyes.  
“Very funny. But really, do you think Marvin will like it?”  
“Of course, Whiz. You’re his boyfriend. He’d love you if you dressed like a homeless person.”  
“Like Mendel?” We both burst out laughing. Marvin’s ex, Trina, and her fiance, Mendel, will be at the party. It sounds strange, but they actually still manage to get along after the breakup. He couldn’t learn to dress himself if he had the Queer Eye crew to help him out.   
We both check each other's breath, and it’s time to go. We head downstairs to see Mendel, Trina, Charlotte and Marvin waiting for us in the apartment . Charlotte looks absolutely alluring. She’s wearing an olive green dress that goes down to her knees. She’s got a golden locket chained to her neck, glossy lips and curled hair. To top off the outfit, she’s wearing a grey sweater. We make our way down the stairs.  
“Look who it is!” I shout. I hope I’m not being too over the top. “25. I can’t even believe it. Happy Birthday!” and I kiss the birthday boy on the cheek.   
“Thank you so much for-” He’s cut off by Whizzer, going in for a kiss. I giggle because of how Marvin just melts into it after being surprised. I go to stand by Charlotte’s side, while Whizzer talks to Marvin. We start walking to the restaurant of Marvin’s choice.   
I walk side by side with Charlotte, but I don’t know what to say. The breeze kicks up, and I suddenly miss my coat. I’m really nervous, so I don’t say anything to Charlotte. I’m shivering now, as the wind swirls around us. We’re about halfway to the restaurant when,  
“You look cold, Cordelia. Here, take my sweater.” Charlotte is holding her sweater out to me.  
“Oh no, I can’t-“ She stops me.  
“Take it.” We stop. She pulls the sweater onto my arms. “It looks better on you.”   
“Thanks.” I don’t know what to say. We start walking again, but we’ve fallen behind.   
“Oh, shoot. They went on without us. Come on!” Charlotte reaches her hand out to me. I take it. Together, we run up to the group. Soon I’m laughing, and she’s smiling. I look into her deep, green eyes. When we catch up, we slow to a walk. It takes me a minute, I realize we’re still holding hands. I hope Charlotte doesn’t notice I’m blushing. Whizzer looks back at us, and I give him the “Holy Hell” look (you know, that look). He laughs and turns back to Marvin.  
At the restaurant, Charlotte and I sit next to each other. Dinner is amazing.  
I turn to Charlotte.  
“I wish I could cook as good as the professional chefs.” I smile, but I can feel the sadness seeping it’s way through.  
“Don’t say that. You are such a good cook.”   
“You don’t mean that.”  
“Yes. Yes I do. I love waking up to your eggs. It’s the best part of my morning.”  
“Really?” I know she doesn’t mean it. I’ve gotten used to finding my eggs in the trash, but it’s nice to know that she wants to make me happy.  
“Of course.” She says. “And if you keep practicing, I’m sure you’ll be better than all the chefs in New York City.”  
Now I’m blushing. I excuse myself to the bathroom, motioning to Whizzer. He follows me and we walk into the women’s room. I start reapplying my makeup.   
“Are you going to do it?” Whizzer asks.  
“I… I don’t- no. I’m not.” He sighs.  
“Why not? She clearly likes you! She even gave you her sweater!” I look at the sweater. It’s cozy. But was it just a friend thing? Is there something more behind the polite gesture?  
“I don’t want to mess this up Whizzer.” He shrugs.  
“Ok…”   
After dinner, and some delicious cake, we get a cab home. It starts to snow, and we’re a bit too drunk to walk. We say goodbye to Trina and Mendel, who are the most sober of the bunch, and off we go.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad Cordelia POV

At the apartment, we say our goodbyes to Whizzer and Marvin. (I might have forgotten to mention, they live across the hall.) We go inside and get into our pajamas. I crawl into bed, but Charlotte is still up, using a little night light to write things down.  
“Why are you doing classwork right now? We’re already basically snowed in.”   
She sighs. “You don’t know that, Delia. As of right now, we both have classes tomorrow.”   
I start to say something, but before I can even get out a word, the power goes out. I get up and fumble around in the dark, until I find my stash of cupcake scented candles. I start lighting them and hear a knock at the door. I know it’s Whizzer and Marvin before I open the door.   
“Come in!” I shout.   
“Oh my god!” There’s a clatter in the living room. I walk in holding two candles to find Marvin and Whizzer in a heap on the floor, struggling to get up. I start laughing so hard I almost drop my candles.  
I start handing them out. Soon, we’re in a circle in me and Charlotte’s room, surrounded in candles. It looks like a seance. I make us all bowls of ice cream and Marvin brings some cake in, and soon we’ve got our own little party. It’s mellow until we decide to play Truth or Dare, mixed with Spin the Bottle and Slap or Kiss, a hybrid party game Whizzer and I made up in our Junior year of high school. He sticks a drained Coke bottle in front of us.  
“Alright guys, so to play, me and Whizzer will demonstrate” I start, “So first you spin the bottle. When it lands on the person, they pick-” Whizzer finishes my sentence.  
“Slap or Kiss, or, Truth or Dare. They leave the room, then us, as a three, choose their fate.”  
“If it’s Slap or Kiss, we pick for the person who left. When they come back into the room, they are surprised with a slap or a kiss.” I say.  
“If it’s truth or dare, we choose truth and dare, then when the person comes back, they choose truth or dare and get the question or dare.” Whizzer finishes.  
We start playing. By chance, I spin first. I hold my breath. Time stands still for a minute. And, it lands on Charlotte. Whizzer has that glow in his eyes. ZThe magic, mischievous glow that he gets when he’s about to cause trouble.   
I look around. Charlotte is just smiling her smile. Whizzer’s got his glow, and his little smirk. Marvin is smiling slyly too. I raise my eyebrows at him and say,   
“I choose… Slap or Kiss.” I get up, minding the candles, and see Marvin raise his eyebrows back at me before leaving the room. I wander the halls for a minute. I trace my fingers over the photos of Charlotte. She could be a model with her complexion. Marvin comes out into the hall to get me, knocking me out of my trance.  
“It’s time.” He says, grinning again.  
“What do you know?” I whisper to him at the doorway. He starts to move me back into the room.  
“Nothing Whizzer doesn’t.” He whispers in my ear. I give Whizzer that “Explain yourself mister!” face. But I wipe it off. I sit next to Charlotte, and get uncomfortably close to her. We’re eye level.   
“You ready?” She says.  
“As ready as I’ll ever be.” I say. I take a breath and close my eyes. I’m ready to be kissed, but also brace myself if I get slapped. The anticipation kills, and you could cut the tension in the room with the katana sword I keep under my bed.  
I feel a hand on the side of my face, and ready my face for the blow of her hand. But quickly, her other hand goes to my opposite cheek and we’re kissing. I can’t believe it. When she pulls away, I sit, stunned.  
“Wow…” Charlotte breaks the silence. I stand up, permanently embarrassed forever.  
“I’m sorry. Was it bad? Oh, it was probab-” She grabs my hand before I can go. She whips me around, and pulls me in, and soon we’re making out. Hard. Marvin and Whizzer start cheering. Charlotte moves me toward her bed, and we fall down. I’m hyper aware of everything and am so ready for this. The boys get up, suddenly aware what’s about to happen.  
As they hurry out, Charlotte pulls away. We both start laughing. I’m giggling out of nerves, and Charlotte lets go of me and stands up.  
“You should’ve seen your faces!” She can barely speak, when it hits me; She was messing with Marvin and Whizzer. I start fake laughing so I don’t look foolish, but when the boys look at me, they can see I’m hurt.  
I sit back down. Charlotte kneels at my feet and says,  
“Really though, that was great.” She kisses my lips again, before getting up and walking out of the room. Marvin comes and sits down next to me and gives me a bro hug. Whizzer rubs my shoulder. I start to chuckle.   
“What?” They look at me all funny.  
“She just kissed me and told me it was a good kiss! This is progress!” Marvin pats my back and we continue.  
I float through the rest of the night. I also kiss Marvin on the mouth just to mess with him, tackle Whizzer, and rub cake frosting on my face like a spa mask.  
When the power comes back, we clean up and the boys go back to their apartment.   
“Hey Char,” I say, a bit hesitant. I don’t want to scare her. “You wanna go to the fair this weekend with me? The snow will have cleared out.”  
“Of course!” She says. I’m on cloud 9 as I settle into bed. It’s a date!


	3. Part 3

The big day arrives. I can barely contain myself. I start by prettying myself up. After culinary college (fancy for cooking class), I call up Marvin, Whizzer and Mendel to help me get ready.  
We meet in my apartment. Whizzer empties out my whole closet and Mendel starts pulling eye shadow shades from my palettes and testing them. Marvin plays my Billie Joel record and we get to work. I shower and shave everything. I grab a robe and walk into my bedroom. Whizzer is holding three different dresses and asking all sorts of questions. Mendel starts painting my toenails and somehow convinces Marvin to do paint my fingernails.  
“So, Dels, what do you think is gonna happen?” Marvin asks me. I sigh.  
“I don’t know. Any advice on what to do when things feel like they’re going wrong.”  
“Run.” Mendel chimed in.   
“I can’t tell if you’re kidding or…”  
“Listen girl, just be yourself.” Whizzer starts on my makeup.  
“I feel like a princess right now.” I giggle.  
“You should.” Marvin says sarcastically.  
When we finish makeup and nails, Whizzer starts curling my hair. I put on my dress. It’s white with straps exposing my arm. It has sunflowers embroidered on the top part, and goes down mid-thigh so my legs are completely exposed. I rub oil on them so they shine in the afternoon sun. I put on my lucky converse. The Hello Kitty ones. I grab a purse. It’s time.  
“Woah.” Marvin says, to the surprise of everyone.  
“You are serving looks girl.” Whizzer says. I twirl around. My dress flutters. The guys applaud me.  
Mendel runs toward the bathroom. “WAIT!” He runs back in with my highlighter and pushes my hair behind my ears.  
“What’re you-”  
“SSHHHH!” He hushes me, and puts highlighter on the top of my ears. Whizzer and Marvin look concerned until he pulls away for the big reveal.  
I check the mirror. With the golden hour sunset shining, I look like a faerie princess.  
“You’re ready.” Mendel says.  
“Where the hell did you learn that? What’re you suddenly gay or something?” Whizzer says, shocked.  
“For your information, I’ve been bi my whole life.” Whizzer gasps. Before he can say anything else, I have to buzz in Charlotte.  
“I love you guys but, everyone out!!”   
I give hugs to everyone. They all rush out the door to Marvin’s apartment. Everyone but Whizzer. He waits up and when the others are gone, he starts to say  
“Listen, I have faith in you. You’re gonna kill this tonight. You look amazing. If you need anything, call me, and when the night is done, come over and we can eat ice cream and talk. Ok?”  
I smile. “Ok.” We hug each other tightly. When I open the door, Charlotte is there.  
“Hey Charlotte! Are you ready to-” I stop dead in my tracks.   
“Hey Dels! Do you mind if my friend Heather tags along?” She brought a girl with her. The air is knocked from my lungs. The only thing I can do is smile and nod. I look at Whizzer. He looks at me. They walk in and as I go to shut the door Whizzer pulls me into the hall.  
“Just breath.” I can’t. I want to cry but nothing is coming out. I grab Whizzer and hug him. I hug him and don’t let go, until…  
“Cordelia?” I feel a cool breeze on my face. I’m sitting on the ground. Marvin, Mendel and Whizzer are huddled around me.   
“Did I just-”  
“Faint? Yeah.”   
I nod. Marvin helps me up and I go back to my apartment with a water bottle.  
I look at her. Heather. What an awful name. Her hair is in a tight bob. She’s got glasses that make her look like an owl, and freckles dot her face. Terrible.   
What was once hope for this night is now existential dread.   
“Let’s go!”


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> me? posting a long asf chapter to make up for forgetting abt this fic? 
> 
> no very much I did not. what r u talking about? not me... wrong bitch.

“Hi! I’m Heather. And you must be Cordelia! Charlotte’s told me so much about you!”  
“Hi.” I’m touched by the fact that she’s “heard so much about me” but I can't think of anything else to say to this trashy bitch.  
I pull out the brochure for the fair. I see girl in red is performing in 2 hours. I was planning on going, but now that her girlfriend is here, I guess I’ll just eat corn dogs and feel mildly uncomfortable because they’re shaped like dicks.  
Charlotte can’t seem to keep her hands off of Heather. I know I shouldn’t blame her. But I was really ready to make my move tonight and now everything is ruined. I mean, what if I was really just reading things wrong. What if the sweater was just a nice gesture? And the kiss was all just a part of the game?  
I watch Charlotte and Heather. Their fingers interlock. Charlotte is mesmerized by her. Heather herself was brighter than a blue sky. If anyone had the nerve to be prettier than Aphrodite, it was Heather. But I don’t want her. I want Charlotte.  
While I contemplate every move I’ve ever made, we arrive. Charlotte looks over at me and attacks me with a hug. My heart sinks even lower into my chest.  
“Let’s get some food, Mrs.Grumpy pants!”  
“Okay.” I smile plainly. We wander into a crowd. We wait together in line for food. Halfway through the god awful line, girl in red starts her set. They take off towards the stage, leaving me in line. I buy the aforementioned corn dog. I tuck it into my purse and get a seat on the ferris wheel.  
I start to enjoy my food on the way up. Girl in red plays her most classic song “We fell in love in October.” I bop my head along, taking in the city skyline. I spot Charlotte and Heather in the front row. The stage lights illuminate their faces as Heather leans in to Charlotte. I’m at the very top of the ferris wheel as their lips touch. I can’t stop the tears.  
I go around on the wheel until the concert is over. The attendant at the wheel felt bad for me. At least some people are understanding.  
I see the crowd start to disperse. I text Charlotte. We met at the food stand where we first separated. I buy three buckets of fries. They’re for Whiz, Marvin, Mendel and me.  
When I see Charlotte I try to pretend I’m ok. But when she says  
“Are you ok?” I can’t stop myself.  
“Why would you ever kiss me?”  
“What?”  
“You heard me. I’m not even half as pretty as her. So why did you do it? What, did Whizzer and Marvin outvote you or something?”  
“Cordelia-” Charlotte starts.  
“I’m not done. You gave me your sweater. What was that all about? Were you trying to lead me on? Because if you did, it worked.” I’m out of breath. They both look stunned.  
“But, you know what? It doesn't matter anyways, because you like her better.” My eyes well up with tears and my throat burns. I do the only thing I know how. I take Mendel’s advice and I run.  
I hail a cab as fast as I can and go to find comfort in one of my favorite places. Jason’s apartment.  
I knock on the door. Trina opens it, visibly agitated.  
“I’m here to see Jason.”  
“I’m sorry, Jason is punished right now.”  
“Trina…” I look up at her. My eyes are red and puffy. My fries are soggy. My hair is a mess. I look like a dumpster fire.  
“Did something happen to his father?”  
“No.”  
“How is Whizzer?”  
“He’s fine, Trina. It’s me. I got my heart broken”  
“Oh, sweetie, Charlotte doesn’t know what she’s missing.” She pulls me in for a tight, motherly embrace. I let it out. I step inside and Jason is in his room. I curl up on his bed with him.  
“Hey Dels! What’s wrong?”  
“Oh, Jason.” I sigh, “Come here.” We lay on his bed for a while. I want the solar system sheets to just absorb me so I stop existing.  
“Do you want to tell me what’s wrong?” Jason asks, a little while later.  
“I got my heart broken buddy.”  
“That sucks. I know what will cheer you up.” He pulls out his chess set.  
“I’ve been practicing with Whizzer.” I warn jokingly. “I might even be better than you now.”  
“We’ll see about that.”  
In that half hour, Jason demolishes me twice. I decided I had recovered enough to go home. I check the time. It’s around 1 am when I leave.  
As I tiptoe through the hall to my apartment, I realize Charlotte is inside with Heather. I start to knock frantically on Whizzer’s door. He opens it and I throw myself into his arms. He turns around towards Marvin and closes the door as I basically hang from his neck.  
“What the fuck happened to you? Char said you went MIA after the fair? She’s been in there waiting for you all night."  
I recap them on what happened. By the end of the story, they’ve convinced me to stay the night and blow off some steam. I curl up in bed with Whizzer and Marvin, which sounds a little weird, but we like it that way so fuck off. 


End file.
